I Need You Now
by MadameRegal
Summary: After Emma returned to Storybrooke she, Charming, Snow and Regina worked together to defeat Zelena. The Charming didn't know that during their plan against Regina's wicked sister the former Evil Queen got closer to their daughter. One day Regina wants some play with the blonde being in Mary Margaret's apartment. Rated M for language and smut.


**A/N: Another full of smut story. I hope you will enjoy it. This is also one-shot - just like Frobidden Fruit.**

**I plan to write two stories that will for sure have more than one chapter. I hope I will find time to write the first chapter of each of these stories.**

**Comments are VERY welcome! I would like to know what you think!**

**Pardon for every kind of mistakes, english is not my first language!**

**Rated M for language and smut!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**B**oth Regina and Emma was bored as hell. They didn't quite know what the hell they were doing here. It was getting late and still-without-any-memories Henry was with Leroy.

Emma had asked Regina if she could gave her another lesson that day again and Regina read what was hiding between the lines. Both of them wanted some time together. Alone. They haven't had this lately, since Emma returned to Storybrooke. Most of the time they were at Snow and Charming's and both of Emma's parents where keeping an eye on them, though Regina didn't quite understand why... It wasn't like they knew anything.. Or maybe it as too oblivious?

So even this time, for their bad luck, both Snow and Charming wanted to see what methods Regina used in teaching Emma. _If you only knew what your daughter learned on our last lesson_, Regina thought and couldn't help but to smile.

It was quite weird for her. Both of them have opened up for each other durning saving Henry in Neverland. Although they didn't understand back then their real feelings. No until the Pan's curse. Regina needed to say goodbye to Henry _and_ Emma. And she couldn't be more happy and scared in the same time as she saw her son and his biological mother at the table at Granny's the other day.

Both of them didn't see any lines between them anymore. Regina could still feel the feeling that touched her the moment their lips first met. That was magic... That feeling hasn't left her since then. That was something deep... And that scared her because the last time she felt that way was when she was a teenage girl in love with a stable boy.

It's been a couple of weeks since then now. Regina couldn't be happier having the blonde woman beside her. Emma was indeed the Savior. She did save Regina not once not twice. She was vanishing her demons all the time. And then she was making her feel things that she had no idea that existed.

The both of them felt so free with each other for the first time. Regina partly wished that they didn't have to hide their relationship. She wanted to be able to touch and kiss the younger woman whenever she whished. And it was clearly hard with Snow's and David's breath on their necks.

For the second hand Regina could imagine Emma's parent's reaction at their relationship and would just enjoy with a sight like that. What a perfect revenge. No... Regina didn't want to think about it like that...

Regina placed the cup of tea on the table leaning her hands on her thighs as she turned back just to see the pair in the kitchen making something to eat. They where talking quite loud but the brunette didn't quite cared about what. She let out a sigh of bored and looked at the blonde that was studying Cora's book of magic probably not understanding anything at all. Her brows where frowned as she tried to read from it.

Looking at the blonde beauty Regina wanted to lean forward to kiss that pale skin of Emma's neck but she knew that she couldn't. But she couldn't also help but to crave for the woman near her.

They have been already intimately a few times when they cached a chance and since then Regina wanted her all the time. And it's been a few days now.

Regina licked her lips and placed her hand on Emma's thigh squeezing it gently. She leaned a little closer to the blonde as she didn't respond at the touch.

"I need you,"

She whispered almost to Emma's ear. The blonde seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"For what?"

She asked, her green eyes never leaving the book. Regina felt something between hurt and jealousy that Emma was more interested in magic than her.

"I want you," Regina said giving now the clear message. "I need you. _Now_."

"Regina," Emma finally closed the damn book and placed it on the table next to mugs. "That have to wait. We will be leaving soon."

"Now," Regina reposed with a harsh voice this time. She squeezed her hand on jeans-covered leg again. "I can't wait 'till we leave this place."

Green met brown in intense look. Regina watched as the blonde looked around like she has before.

"Baby," She tried. "You don't want to do this in front of them." Emma nodded at the two on the kitchen. "And here's no doors, no privacy. Only bathroom, but I'm sure that they-"

"Bathroom will do grate." Regina cut her off and took blonde hands in hers. "Come on, dear."

"Regina-" Emma wanted to protest as they got up from the couch. Regina placed one finger to her pale-pink lips so shut her out. Emma looked in brown eyes and she could see the wildness in them so she knew that it would be better not to stop Regina from getting what she wanted. The brunette must have read from Emma's expression that she was willing to agree, because a wicked smile showed on her full, blood-red lips. She made a step backward pulling Emma by her hands. "I'm still not sure if it is a good idea..." Emma whispered.

"Worry not, my dear," Regina said with a low voice as she turned around letting go of Emma's right hand, still kept holding on the left one as she nearly jumped toward the bathroom door. "Come in first."

She told Emma, who pursing her lips into a fine line walked by Regina to the bathroom. Regina saw that Emma wasn't really feeling comfortable with the thought of having sex with her while her parents were on the other side of the door. The former Mayor was sure she will soon help Emma forget about those thoughts.

She gave Snow and David one last glare to make sure they didn't notice their absence on the couch for now. They were probably too busy with chatting to even notice a fire. Good for Regina. And Emma too. Even if the blonde wasn't sure if she wanted this now.

_She will beg for it..._ Regina thought. _I will make her..._

The Evil Queen showed and Regina let her take control. She stepped inside and carefully closed the door behind her. The woman used the spell to lock the door. Just in case. She wasn't about to see Charmings in here.

She turned around to see the blonge starting in the middle of the room with her thumbs in her jeans. She was biting her bottom lip and this only turned Regina even more.

Emma looked up to meet almost full black eyes. She loved to be with Regina like this, alone. But it was much better when they were alone at house. Or car, Emma thought reminding their second time that was in the bug.

She could count each time because every was different and special for both of them.

"Wouldn't you prefer... a bed, maybe?" Emma asked looking around. "I don't see anything comfortable enough. A table would be better."

"Oh, my dear Emma," Regina closed the distance between them and placed her hands on Emma's hips. "Trust me, would you?"

Regina kept her eyes on the green ones. They were darker than usual, but filled with worry. The blonde bit her lip again and than asked,

"Could you... Cast some kind of spell so they won't hear us?"

The brunette smiled at her love's words. She pulled blonde's body against hers and closed the gasp that was between their lips.

Regina heard a soft moan that escaped Emma's throat and she felt the heat between her thighs.

"You can do it with me," She whispered against her mouth. She waited for Emma to say something and when the younger woman nodded she added, "Close your eyes and do what I always told you. Focus on that how much you want us to have privacy and how you would hate that your patents might hear our screams."

"You like to talk dirty, huh? Even teaching me magic."

"You haven't heard me talk dirty, dear," Regina laughed. "But you will."

"Oh, I hope."

A big, warm smile lighted Regina's face. Emma loved the sight of the contrast between red lipstick and perfect white teeth. She couldn't help herself but to lean forward to catch Regina's bottom lip between hers. Her arms wrapped around Regina's waist pulling her against her.

"Dear?" Regina murmured and pulled away a little, knowing that she should stop Emma now, before was too late. "I believe we have something to do. Or maybe you want the whole apartment to hear us?"

"No, I prefer them not to," Emma smiled sheeply, also pulling away. "Especally that I can't control myself around you. That's why I didn't want to do this now. Usining magic didn't cross my mind then, though."

Regina ran her fingers through Emma's long, blond hair as she looked into this beautiful eyes. Emma so often could be shy, thought she didn't want to show it and Regina found it cute. But she understood. And either way... Nor David nor Mary Margaret knew about the two of them being together. It would be not good if they'd find out now. And now. During sex...

"Then close your eyes and show me how great student you are,"

"Regina, you know I don't exactly can't find my magic when I'm not near the death or something,"

"Hmm.. Indeed,"

Regina pursed her lips tilting her head back.

"I don't know how to fin- oh god..."

Regina smirked at Emma's reaction. She knew how to make Emma. Her hands moved from her hips to her butt. She squeezed the soft flesh with a soft and quiet moan.

"You know that we can't go further, although you do what I asked,"

Regina whispered in seductive voice. Her lips where few inches from blonde's ear. She leaned forward to bit her earlap.

After a second or two Emma nodded. "Okay," Regina pulled away with victorious smile. Emma liked to see that smile on Regina's face. That woman wanted to win for her whole life but never actually could. If Emma could do anything to let her win, she could do so. "I will do it."

The grin that was on brunette's face didn't fade. She watched the younger woman with interest in her eyes trying to not focus on her lust. Not now, anyway.

"Ugh.. You wanted this - why I have to do this?"

"Don't complain. You know I wouldn't care if you parents finds out that we have been sleeping together. We don't have to cast it but you also won't leave this place unfucked."

_Those dirty, dirty words..._ Emma thought.

She knew that she shouldn't fight, it was pointless. Regina was too stubborn... And, well, she was hungry for Regina too.

"Can we do this together? I like to mix my magic with yours."

She said sweetly with puppy eyes and Regina couldn't help but to laugh softly.

"Oh, I know you do," She laughed again. Regina didn't knew why she couldn't stop. "I'm sorry."

"What so funny?"

"I just reminded how you can't control you magic when we are sleeping together."

Regina shook her head and Emma frowned surprised.

"You didn't know?" Regina asked clearly surprised and Emma shook her head in deny. "You can enchant a lot of wonderful things but it all despairs as soon as you ride off your orgasm."

"W-what?" The Savior seemed to be all to shocked with the brand new information. "You mean like what?"

"Why don't you find out on your own, but after you cast the spell, hmm?"

Regina raised her perfect eyebrows and Emma murmured 'right' with a little smirk. She Regina moved her hands from Emma's ass to join their fingers. This spell was too easy for both of them to cast it. But if Emma enjoyed to mix their magic then she was about to do it. It wasn't like she couldn't give Emma her magic without using it because she could. And she did just that.

A smile covered their faces as they felt the rush of energy through their bodies. Regina couldn't describe it but it was a wonderful feeling.

Through her body went warm and love. She squeezed Emma's fingers a little harder. She gasped as some point as Emma's magic filled her whole.

She opened her eyes to see Emma's close. At some point a light came through their joined hands and Regina watched the shield spread in the bathroom. Emma opened her eyes and met Regina proud one's. She smiled happily and leaned to capture Regina's lips.

"So how great student I am?"

Emma asked with a grin as she pulled away.

"Very good, my love," Regina answered and cupped Emma's cheek. "Though sometimes I need to kick your ass."

"'my love'?"

Emma smirked.

"Yes, my love. You know I do love you, don't you?"

"I know and I love you too," Both smiled and kisses sweetly, fondly, gently. "Now you can take me."

"And I gladly will," A wicked expression showed on her face as she pulled Emma against the wall. "How you want it?"

She asked already sliding her hands under Emma's shirt. Her fingers ran along smooth skin of blonde's belly. She leaned to purse her lips against her neck immediately sucking on her pulse point.

"O-oh, gods," Emma moaned closing her eyes. "I believe y-you know... what I like."

The brunette chuckled at Emma's words.

"You like everything, dear," She bit down on the sensitive skin and sucked again before she spoke again. "I believe that right now I'm unable to accomplish it. So tell me."

Emma bit her bottom lip and slid her fingers into raven hair keeping the older woman close.

"Your fingers would be grate. I will let you know how. Or maybe you already know?"

Regina nipped harder and her hands moved upper to cup bra-covered breasts.

"I hope you are not in mood for love making. I suppose it's not time and place for it."

"No, I-'m not. Gods, Regina.." She moaned again with another squeeze. "You can show me your evil side."

The former Mayor unbuttoned blonde's tight jeans and moved her lips to her jawline.

"I never thought I would hear those words from your lips," She said pleased and crushed their lips together. "You are so sweet..."

"And you talk too much,"

"That would be the first time,"

"It is. And now shut up and kiss me, Regina,"

Emma took Regina's face in her hands and kissed her with hunger and passion.

Regina found herself moaning into the kiss. She slid her fingers into Emma's hair yet again returning the kiss. Her body was pressing against blonde's. She felt the younger woman's hands on her back and then on her ass. She bit the pink lip in response.

Regina felt hot spearing through her whole body. Her heart was pounding against her chest.

She tried to pull her hand inside of Emma's jeans but they were too, too tight. She groaned breaking the kiss. Emma leaned forward again but her mouth met Regina's cheek.

"You look really hot in them but they are not so good when I try get into them," She murmured and began to slid them down Emma's hips until she reached the knees. "That would do."

She returned back up to Emma. She touched the fine material of savior's panties as she let her tongue have a link of sweet lips. Emma immediately parted them to meet the warmth of Regina's tongue. Their kisses became even more desperate. Regina cupped Emma's still covered sex and Emma gasped. Her hips roll a little wanting more friction.

"Oh, please, Regina,"

She heard Emma barely whispering. Her fingers moved a little up teasing the covered buddle of nerves. Another gasp and moan escaped Emma's throat. Regina nipped on her bottom lip and broke the kiss with need for air.

"How much do you want me?"

The former Evil Queen asked the blonde. Her hand didn't stop working as she watched Emma tilting her head back against the wall.

"Very much. . ." She moaned, her eyes shout tightly. "Please, Regina. . . Please, touch me. . ."

"Very well," She said with a smile as she slid her hand inside of the red underwear and her index finger moved between soaked folds. "Mhmm. . . Damn. . . Fuck, Emma. You are so wet. . ."

"I'm more than ready for you. . ."

Regina leaned to kiss Emma's chest. Her fingers met her cilt and began to roll onto it causing Emma to make sounds of pure pleasure. She pulled back a little to be able to look at Emma's face. She loved to see her like this, out of control. She saw her lips pursing into a fine line. Was she getting close already?

Regina stopped to move her hand and Emma groaned at the lose of contact.

Emma didn't even had a chance to say a single letter before Regina thruster two fingers knuckle-deep inside of her. Pink lips parted and a loud moan filled the room.

"Good we decided to cast that spell," Regina laughed as she began to pump her fingers in and out fast and hard inside of her. "I don't like when you are quiet, but from the other hand, dear, you just can't be. . ."

She saw Emma smiling a little. She curled her fingers inside of the other woman and she whined in pleasure. The next thrust was deeper and she hit the spot Emma loved.

"Y-yes. . . Yes, right there, Regina!"

She almost screamed in ecstasy. Regina pulled her fingers out, leaving just her nails before thrusting deeply again.

"Oh!" Emma cried again. "Gods! So close!"

"Come for me, my dear Emma." The brunette whispered into blonde's ear. "Come on, come for me."

Emma rolled her hips into Regina's hand as she touched her walls that started to clench around them. It took one more thrust before Emma exploded inside and her body shook. A really loud "Fucccckk!" spared around the room. Regina helped Emma ride her orgasm and she could almost come too.

After she pulled her fingers out of Emma she brought them to her lips and sucked them clean. Emma watched her as she did so. Then she felt something cold on her cheek. Both of them looked up so see the snow. It soon disappeared, though.

"I told you you make wonders durning sex,"

Regina smiled widely and Emma returned it.

Her breathing was still heavy and her heart was beating fast, her body was week. It didn't stop her from getting on her knees. She placed her hands on Regina's thighs as she looked up to meet the chocolate orbs.

Emma slid the black dress above Regina's hips and smirked up at her.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your dresses?"

"Once or twice," The brunette returned the smirk. "Now make the better use of this precious lips of yours than talki- oh, oh!"

A moan filled Emma's ears as she slid the black panties down and she licked Regina from bottom to top. Brunette's arousal was left on the pink tongue. Emma nipped on the buddle of nerves before she sucked on it.

Regina slid her fingers into golden hair pulling her against her sex even more.

"E-mma. . ."

She whispered as Emma teased her ciltoris with skilled tongue. It moved down making a few circles around Regina's opening before Emma pulled it inside.

"Ah!" Regina screamed. "So good, Emma!"

Emma moved her tongue fast in and out. Regina's hips rolled into blonde's face. She felt she was getting close. She loved Emma fucking her with her mouth. The blonde sheriff was really skilled at it and Regina even started to wonder if she has been sleeping with women before Regina. She never asked though.

"Oh, I'm coming. . . I'm coming. . ."

Emma pulled away with a smirk and looked up.

"Show. Don't tell,"

She returned to her job with a proud smile.

"You watch this show too often," Regina whispered. She watched Orange Is New Black with Emma and she really enjoyed it, but Emma was just sick about it. Her favorite show, as she said. "Fuck! Emma!"

She screamed as she felt her climax approaching. She came hard onto Emma's lips and tongue. Emma moved her tongue for few more seconds licking all of Regina's wetness.

As she got up, the dress fall down and pink lips met red. Both of them could taste themselves on their lips. They kissed for a minute before they broke needing oxygen. Emma rested her forehead against the other woman's. Then they heard it. Knocking to the bathroom door.

"Emma? Honey?" That was Mary Margaret. Both of them froze in place. "Are you there? Is Regina there with you?"

Regina broke the spell quickly.

"Yeah, we are here, Snow!" She screamed. "We will be right back, we have just something to discuss!"

Emma pulled away to fix her panties and quickly pulled her jeans back up.

"Oh, okay," Snow answered "The dinner is ready so try to hurry up."

"Don't worry," Emma said as Regina pulled her panties too. "Just give us a minute."

They saw Snow walking away and laughed softly. She looked at each other with a grin. Emma gave Regina one last kiss and tried to fix her dark hair and then her own. Then when both of them were in order again the were about to leave the bathroom when Regina stopped Emma.

"You- you should wash you face too, dear,"

Emma laughed and did so. Then they left and joined David and Snow at the table.

"What were you two doing out there?"

Asked David and Emma looked at Regina letting her answer.

"We needed to talk alone," The brunette said. "And it was a private conversation so you shouldn't be interest in it."

"You don't have to be ride, Gina,"

Three eyes moved to Emma and she froze. To rescue them Regina quickly said,

"'Gina'? Really, dear?"

"Sorry. . ."

Emma looked down like she was ashamed. Regina tried to hide her smirk. David shook her head and the four of them started the dinner.


End file.
